the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kira Namikaze
'Approval:' 8/21/17 3 feats bori v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Personality: Kira is a kind-hearted ninja with two dreams, becoming Hokage and finding his parents. Outgoing and friendly, he gets along really well with just about everyone. He sees the good in people and has a habit of befriending others easily. Though he is kind-hearted he is not stupid. He understands it can be a weakness to be so caring but realizes it is something that he won’t change and compensates by trying to get stronger. Though he can be hard headed at times, he is not one to hold grudges. He has a strong sense of justice and has an appetite for the heroics, willing to intervene in fights where he knows he is outclassed to protect the defenseless or bullied even if to just buy time. Though sometimes foolish, when a situation calls for it he becomes focused and calculating. He is very perceptive in battle and is not one to give up without exhausting all option. He trains every day and is extremely hard working and dedicated. He is extremely passionate about the history of the leaf, particularly in the past Hokages and the four Shinobi world wars. He studies the 2nd, 4th, and 7th Hokage the most intensely because they were able to use a similar fighting style to his own, effectively, to protected the village. Appearance: At 13, Kira stood at an average height for his age. He boasts the famous spiky/shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes particular to some of the Namikaze clan. His outfit consists of black/grey shirt with a custom Red hoody with the leaf symbol sown in and the Emiya clan symbol on the left sleeve. He wears black/grey jogging pants with blue sandals. He wears the standard forehead protector of a leaf ninja. Lastly, his parents always worried about losing their wedding rings on missions so they left them at home before heading out. When they disappeared, Kira, put them on a chain and brandished them as a necklace. The Emiya clans’ special kunai are created to be unique to the wielder. They are mounted in their individual sheaths on his lower back. Unlike regular Kunai, they are good for defense as well, as there are 2 additional smaller blades that act as guards. They both have the standard hoop at the end to spin the knives and are wrapped with white cloth for grip. 'Stats ' (Total: 39) ' '''Strength: 7 ' 'Speed: 10 ' 'Chakra Levels: 7 ' 'Chakra Control: 8 ' 'Endurance: 7 ' '''CP: 55 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Wind Release ''' '''Genin 2: Emiya Clan: Blade works specialist Chunin: N/A ' Jonin: N/A S-Rank: N/A Kage Rank: N/A 'Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Wind Release: Gale Palm - A simple technique that when the users hands are clapped together, wind is compressed and transformed into a powerful, forward pushing gale. This technique, when used as an isolated attack has the power to easily knock over a human. it can be used to push the enemy or amplify and allied technique such as kunai/ shuriken throws or a fire style jutsu(10cp) # Two Emiya clan Kunai: As a right of passage, the Emiya clan gifts members who have become genin with specialized weapons. The weapons are unique to the wielder and are made to be utilize chakra fairly easily. Kira was given two unique kunai sized blades when he graduated. The kunai that were given to Kira are "married" twin kunai representing yin and yang with an opposite black and white color scheme. three pronged with the main bladed component in the center with 2 smaller blades protruding out either side creating a bladed hilt. Like the standard kunai, these kunai have rings at the end of them so they can be spun. Kira chose this as it was better for attack and defensive fighting more so then the standard kunai knife. Visually, the kuani also have lines that appear on the blade. # Used on Stat upgrade Equipment *2 - Explosive Tag *2 - Set of Shuriken *3 - Two Flash Bombs Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'RP and Other: 0 ' MM/DD/YY - LINK - QP awarded '''History and Story Kiristugu Namikaze was a high-ranking shinobi from the Namikaze clan. His mother, Yuna Emiya was a jonin from the Emiya clan. The Emiya clan is proficient in a unique style of Kenjutsu that utilized 2 blades (kunai, axe, lance, swords) and chakra control which utilized their chakra reserves. As a child Shiro idolized the 2nd, 4th, and 7th Hokage’s for their speed and effectiveness and dreamed of becoming like them. His father and mother were ex-anbu black op. They were known for being a formidable 2-person cell. His father knew Kira's determination to become stronger and became focused on helping his son succeed. His Mother was loving and kind, although she had a split personality that mimicked a Monster when upset. She pushed him as well. His parents truly loved him and were extremely supportive knowing he possessed talent and potential far exceeding them. Kiristugu and Yuna taught Kira at home whenever they were available. His Father trained him in ninjutsu and taijutsu and his mother in chakra control and the Emiya clans Twin Dagger style(TDS). TDS relies on swiftness and observation as well as good chakra control. His parents went MIA 1 year prior to his graduation ceremony from the academy, he has been living alone since. Category:Character